Rose's problem
by Faelan the Dark Angel
Summary: Rose really did do it with Mason, but for some reason she is preggo. What happens when Dimitri and Adrian find out? Okay, mention of sex, no details. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Vampire Academy... But one day._

_This disclaimer was for the rest of the chapters as it makes me sad to know I do not own the charecters I love... Anyway on to the story!_

**Chapter 1**

The truth is Mason and I did do the deed. I know I said I didn't and that all I could think about was Dimitri but it was Mason. You see Dimitri was a crush, just lust, as was Adrian.

After he finished, I broke down. Then he left me, he looked angry. He probably thought I regretted it, but I was in shock about it all.

I love Mason, he was always the one I loved, he was the only thing I missed about St. Vlad's.

Then he Eddie and Mia had to run off to kill the Stigoi. It was stupid, and Christian and I saved them, before it went bad. I failed.

In the end the world hate ridded itself of two Stigoi and it had lost a great man my Mason. I wasn't just upset he was dead, I was numb inside, he had never gotten to know that I loved him and that I was carrying something of his… Yes, when we did the deed I ended up preggo. I was shocked. I worked it out about two weeks after when my time of the month was eight days late, and it was always on time ever since I first had it when I was 13.

I was going to see how long I could hide it, the school already thought I was a slut before when I was still a virgin, but if this leaked, I would be killed and mum would hate me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

But after we came back and the classes started it got hard, Dimitri was the first one to learn about this, he was ready in the gym one time and he told me we where grappeling, my heart fluttered as I thought of him and I rolling around the ground together, but then I thought of my problem and I bit my lip.

"Um… Dimitri, I-I can't." I said softly, I was surprised he heard it.

"Why? We have done it before, are you hurt?" His voice concerned but his eyes amused, I would usually be the first for grappling.

"I am not hurt, I am in good shape, but uh…" I didn't know how to explain it, my hand dropped the bag and it rested on my flat stomach.

Dimitri looked confused, he probably thought it was my time of the month pains or something, but I was too nervous to tell him I am the mother of my dead best friend's child. "Um… Rose? What do you mean?"

"I am… Uh…" I bit my lip, before feeling sick, I ran out of the room to the unisex bathroom in the gym and threw up, after a couple of minutes Dimitri walked in and saw me in the open stall, my back against the toilet, I looked up.

"Rose, if you are sick you should stay in bed." He knelt next to me. I looked at him, his eyes concerned.

"It is not just sickness." I said softly, "I am sick in the morning's, I am not having my time of the month." I said, my two big hints. I saw in his eyes that his brain was working.

"Roza." He gasped when he put two and two together.

"Don't give me a lecture." I cried he hugged me.

"Can I ask who the father is?" He asked me.

This made me cry harder. "Mason, he never knew." I whispered though sobs as I cried into Dimitri's chest. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't stop.

"Oh, Roza." He sighed again.

"What do I do? It's the only part of Mason I have, I can't kill it, or do what my mother did to me." I said once I had finished. "But I want to be a guardian, not a blood whore." I added, it was difficult. I looked up at Dimitri, and I was now cradled in his lap, I felt like a child but I didn't mind it. I needed the comfort.

"Rose, dhampir's can't have children with each other." Dimitri said.

I looked at him, "He is the only one I have err… done it with." I said blushing and looking down, away from his gaze.

"Hmm… Interesting." He said.

"No one can know yet, Lissa doesn't even know." I said quickly looking at him.

He looked down at me, but said nothing, I rested my head on his chest. I listened to his heart and closed my eyes, I loved Mason and Dimitri and I had feeling's for Adrian, it was no longer lust and attraction.

"Dimitri? Do you still have… feelings for me?" I asked into the silence.

"Of course Roza, but we can't be more than this." He said, I felt tears sting my eyes.

I got up and ran, it was so upsetting, Dimitri could never be more than a mentor to me, I left the gym and keep running though the snow, until I ran into something, well someone. I bounced straight off them and was going to fall but a hand shot out to steady me.


End file.
